


How to Avoid Icing

by abstractconcept



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome, coach/player, two people in an established relationship playing with a third party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractconcept/pseuds/abstractconcept
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flippant comment from Patrick leaves Matt feeling jealous of Gabe Landeskog. When a cold front moves in and he ends up having to share a room with both men, Matt’s ready to ice over himself. Gabe sets out to use his charm, good nature and superior Swedish looks to warm things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Avoid Icing

**Author's Note:**

> For trope bingo prompt "huddle for warmth." 
> 
> So Matty came home with the gold and Landy was left out in the cold. (Well, not completely, I know, but hey.) So for fun, let’s switch things around and make Matty the jealous one and give Gabe a chance to be on top, eh?

****

How to Avoid Icing

“Knock, knock!”

“Who’s there?” Matt opened the hotel room door.

A sunny smile greeted him. “Your captain and hero, Gabe Landeskog.”

“Worst knock-knock joke ever,” Matt replied and went to shut the door, but he found Gabe had wedged his foot in. 

“Not a joke. They asked if we could split up to allow another group in. I figured you guys have two beds, and everyone knows you don’t need ‘em . . .”

Matt gaped. “ _What?_ ” 

“Yeah, man. Sorry. Hope you don’t snore. I need my beauty sleep.” Gabe strutted in, bag slung over his shoulder. He dropped it on the bed, and then dropped into the bed beside it. “Where’s the remote?”

“Oh, come on!”

Patrick popped his head out of the bathroom, his face covered with shaving cream. “What is going on?”

Gabe had already made himself at home. He stretched out on the bed, hands clasped behind his head. “Congratulations; you’ve received a complimentary Gabe Landeskog for the night,” he said, his smile all sparkles. 

Matt groaned.

“Come on, buddy. It’s cold outside, but the three of us can be warm together.” Gabe twinkled at him. 

Matt glared, but he couldn’t protest. It was the coldest night on record for this time of year in Chicago, and the hotel was actually doing a great thing; they were taking in as many homeless people as they could. But that didn’t ease the irritation of having Gabe sleeping in the same room, or at least, not much. 

Patrick looked at Matt, eyebrows raised. He patted him on the back. “Hey, it’s okay, we can budge up for one night. It would not kill us.” He went back into the bathroom to shave, and Matt followed. 

“Can’t you make him sleep somewhere else?” he demanded, aware that he was sounding like a whiny, petulant child. 

Patrick’s eyes met his in the mirror. “Why? What’s wrong?”

Matt huffed. “I don’t like to share,” he explained coldly. 

Patrick’s eyes laughed at him, so he spun on his heel and left, slamming the bathroom door behind him. He didn’t deign to look at Gabe; he just went out into the hall with the intent of finding someone else to foist the Swede off on. Instead, he found Nate setting up a cot. “What are you doing?”

“I gave up my room,” Nate explained. “There are a lot of cold people out there, and I figure I can sleep anywhere. You know me, I sleep like a log. So some of the guys, we’re just gonna nap in the hall. They got some extra cots.”

Matt stood and stared at him, feeling like a complete dick. The rookie had schooled him thoroughly, and he didn’t even realize it. He heaved a sigh. “Okay,” he said. He tousled Nate’s hair, even though this just made the kid looked at him like he was crazy. “Let us know if you need anything.”

“Nah, I’m good.”

Matt went back to his own room; he had no right to complain when even Nate would give up having a bed just to make sure someone else had a warm night. But he couldn’t quite meet Gabe’s eyes. 

“Something up?” Gabe asked. His casual tone sounded fake to Matt. 

“No.” Matt went and sat on his own bed. His and Patrick’s. That was something, anyway. He flopped back and stared at the ceiling. He wasn’t jealous. Jealousy was for stupid, insecure kids. He was an adult in an adult relationship. And anyway, Patrick wouldn’t cheat on him, and if it came to that, he doubted Gabe Landeskog would get a random hair up his ass and decide to seduce Patrick Roy. Matt told himself he was just being immature and petty and—and irrational.

He felt like a jerk. He liked Gabe just fine. Hell, even he thought Gabe was hot; that was the problem. 

Two nights ago he and Patty had visited a bar and had a few drinks. They’d won that day, and Matt was in good spirits; he’d dragged Patrick out to a little hole-in-the-wall with good country music and cheap drinks. They were just killing time, shooting the breeze, laughing, getting loose. Matt wasn’t sure how the topic even came up. He thought Patrick might have brought it up; he seemed to remember the man asking him, if he wasn’t with Patrick, hadn’t even met him, who would he find attractive? Who was the _second_ hottest guy he knew? 

And Matt, laughing, but still drunk enough to be totally honest, had answered, “Gabe. Gabe _the babe_ Landeskog.” Patrick raised his eyebrows and Matty blushed at his own admission—or was it just the result of too much whiskey? Then he giggled—that was _definitely_ the result of too much whiskey. He buried his face in his arms on the bar top, sporfling, trying to get control of himself, dizzy and giddy and goofy. He couldn’t seem to stop laughing, and it was kind of embarrassing, like he was some kind of lightweight. He didn’t usually drink much during the season: his body was an instrument and he took care of it. He should have set a limit and stuck to it. 

Patrick didn’t seem to mind that he was off his training program for one night. In fact, Patrick had laughed at him—and then he’d agreed about Gabe. “I have to admit that he is a fine-looking boy. Those Swedish genes, I guess. I would not mind a night with him, not one bit.”

Matty had looked up at him blearily. He stared at Patrick for a moment. And then, all of a sudden, he’d been overcome with a hot, fierce, sobering jealousy. It shouldn’t have been a big deal. After all, what was there to be jealous of? One of them had a gold medal, and it wasn’t Gabe. And as hot as Gabe was, Patrick was sleeping with Matt. End of story. In a day or so the fit of possessiveness should have burned off . . . 

But now Gabe was here, lounging in the other bed, and Matt was feeling weirdly self-conscious and envious of the ruggedly handsome Swede invading his territory. 

He glanced at the guy and felt a pang. Gabe was immaculate and didn’t have a hair out of place. No wonder even Patrick thought he was a hunk. He looked like a freaking prince out of a Disney movie. In fact, Matt thought he looked even better than usual, his shiny handsomeness out of place in contrast to the dingy hotel room and out-of-date floral print bedspread. He tried to tell himself it wasn’t Gabe’s fault he was a good looking guy. Though it would have helped if he didn’t spend so much time on his hair.

“What do you want to watch?” Gabe asked, flipping through the channels. He glanced at Matt slyly. “Hey, look; _Sister Wives_ is on!”

Matt took one look at Gabe’s wide, knowing grin, and huffily rolled over to face the wall. “I just wanna sleep,” he said, a wave of resentment washing away any goodwill he had toward the guy. 

“Jeez, fine. You’re no fun at all.”

oOoOoOo

Matt woke in the early hours, cold and pressed to Patrick’s back. The power had gone out. “Oh, great.”

“Oh, are you just now noticing? Lucky bastard. Must be one of the perks of sleeping with the coach.”

Matt rolled over to find Gabe huddled down in his bed with extra blankets piled over him and—

“Are you wearing a pair of _underwear_ on your _head?_ ”

“No. That would be stupid. I’m wearing _several_ pairs of underwear on my head. One pair probably wouldn’t help.”

Matt began to laugh. “Maybe I should tweet a pic of this for your fans. You know, for posterity,” he offered, grabbing his cell phone off the nightstand. 

Gabe just smiled his familiar, perfect smile. “Hey, I’m rocking this look. Not everyone can pull this off. You want me to pose?” He sat up tall, sucked in his gut, stuck out his chin, and dialed the smile up to 110%. Matt’s own smile soured. He looked fantastic—even with underwear on his head. “Go ahead.”

Matt lowered the camera. If he took the picture it would only show that Gabe was a good sport with a sense of humor in addition to being phantasmically gorgeous. “Fuck you.” He curled back into bed and snuggled close to Patrick, back-to-back with the man. His warm body was reassuring.

“Man, fuck you. You’re nice and snug and cozy. I’m the one sitting here with his underwear on his head.” 

Matt had to grin at that. “It looks good on you,” he said sweetly.

Gabe sighed contentedly. “Yeah, I can make anything work.” He laid back down. It was hard to tell if he was joking. He joked about it a lot, but he knew the effect he had on people. And he was so self-possessed, it was ridiculous. 

Matt rolled his eyes. He nearly said something about how it was too bad Gabe only had _silver accessories_ to go with the underpants on his head, but he was interrupted by a loud noise. Patrick was snoring. 

Gabe’s grin widened. “Does he always sound like that?”

“Pretty much,” Matt admitted. 

Gabe laughed as Patrick gave another loud snerk. “How do you sleep?”

“Mostly I just jab him in the shoulder until he rolls over. Or sometimes if he’s being really loud and won’t stop I just lean over and say, _‘And a right by Vernon!’_ in a loud voice and he wakes right up.” 

Gabe was laughing really hard now, and Matt was having a hard time keeping a straight face as well, watching Gabe lose it with underwear on his head and all. “Yeah, I can see how that would do it,” Gabe said when he’d calmed down. “Though I’d worry he’d come up swinging.”

Laughing, Matt agreed. “Actually, he did almost clock me once. You learn to stay out of arm’s reach when you use that trick.”

“Sounds like a lot of work just getting a good night’s sleep.”

Matt shrugged. “If it’s really bad, I just make him go sleep on the couch.”

“ _Seriously?_ ”

“Well, _yeah._ _You_ hear him,” Matt gestured as Patrick made an especially loud blort. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Nah, it’s not that, it’s just . . . I mean, when you get annoyed, you make the greatest goaltender who ever lived sleep on the couch. That’s power, man. I’m impressed.” 

“Yeah, and he can dock my ice time, so I’m pretty careful about how often I do that. But I mean, you know. It’s not like he’s the world’s greatest goaltender _in bed_. I mean—uh.” Matt felt his face grow hot. “When we’re in bed. I mean—you know what I mean.”

Gabe raised his eyebrows. “Not so great in bed?”

“No, I didn’t mean it like that! He’s fine. He’s great! Everything’s good. Can we please change the subject?” Matt asked weakly. 

Gabe was laughing again. “You know, you’re kinda cute when you blush, Dutchy, not gonna lie.” 

Matt snorted. “Right.”

“Nah, it’s true. You’re a cute guy,” Gabe said, looking at Matt affectionately. 

Matt blinked. Despite his grin, Gabe seemed pretty earnest. “You mean it,” he said. He wasn’t sure if he should be flattered or embarrassed. 

“Well, yeah? What’s wrong with that?” Gabe took the underwear off his head and tossed them aside. He propped himself up on one elbow. Then his grin spread out and turned wicked. “Anyway, Patty called me up and told me you were into me.”

Matt blinked. “Oh, my _God._ ” He pulled his pillow over his face to hide how red it was. “I’m gonna kill him,” he groaned into his pillow.

“Well, to be fair, he was kind of shit-faced at the time.”

“Oh, my _God_ ,” Matt repeated, voice muffled. It must have been that night at the bar, maybe after he’d excused himself to the restroom in order to get it together. 

“I was flattered. Really.”

Matt was literally squirming with embarrassment. What the hell kind of hockey was he supposed to play when the captain of the team knew Matt thought he was sexy? Gabe would never let him live it down. And the guy’s head would probably get as big as a hot air balloon. God, this whole thing was mortifying. He was going to kill Patrick. “Oh, man. Shut up. Come on. _Please_ shut up,” he begged. He felt the bed dip beside him. 

“You know what? You’re _extra_ cute when you’re embarrassed,” Gabe said in elated voice. He tried to push the pillow away from Matt’s face. 

“Knock it off,” Matt grunted. 

“Heh, I’m bigger than you,” Gabe teased. “You can’t stop me.” With one quick move he yanked the pillow away and flung it to the floor, grabbing Matt’s hands and pinning them to the bed. 

Matt stared at him, open-mouthed and—he couldn’t deny it—really turned on. “What the hell are you doing?” he laughed. “Get off, you Swedish meatball.” He tried to squirm loose, but this just provoked Gabe to put more of his weight into it.

“Dutchy’s got a crush on me, Dutchy’s got a cru-ush,” Gabe said in a quiet sing-song as they wrestled.

“Fuck you, Landeskog.” Matt tried to turn away, but there was no way to hide his crimson face.

Gabe chuckled. “You really are fucking adorable,” he purred. “Are you that red all over?”

Matt ducked his head, his face still burning, trying hard not to think about how stimulated he was getting—from having Gabe on top of him, from the squirming, from Gabe’s voice, hell, from the attention. Jesus. He’d never in his life imagined Gabe Landeskog pinning him to the bed and looking at him like that. The room was feeling warmer by the moment. “I have a boyfriend,” he pointed out desperately. 

“You also have a hard-on for me,” Gabe said with a gleeful expression.

“My boyfriend is _right here in the same bed_ ,” Matty hissed, giving Gabe a look of warning.

“Yeah, well, _your boyfriend_ told me he wants a threesome,” Gabe informed him with a shrug and a matter-of-fact look on his face. “So that excuse doesn’t fly. Try again.”

Matt blinked up at him. He couldn’t process the idea. “He asked for a threesome?”

Patrick snorted. Their horseplay was finally waking him up.

Gabe didn’t seem to care. “Yeah.”

Matt’s stomach flipped over unpleasantly. “He said he wanted you?” he asked slowly.

Gabe paused. His brow furrowed as he tried to remember. “Well, no, not exactly. I think he wanted me to do you so he could watch. Or something.”

“ _What!?_ ”

“Yeah, something like that. He was pretty gone, and laughing a lot, so I really wasn’t sure what he was talking about at first. Or if he was serious. It was sort of hilarious, but then when I . . .” Gabe trailed off, shrugging. “You know. I mean, when I thought about it, it seemed kind of hot.”

“You’re out of your mind.”

The bed springs squeaked as Patrick rolled over. He squinted at them in the darkness. “What the hell is going on?” 

“We were just playing around.” Gabe looked as innocent as any man could when he was caught on top of another man, holding his wrists and leering. 

Patrick groaned and swore in French. “I realize when I meet Matt that sometimes I have to deal with the age difference, but you are not little kids. Go back to sleep.” Roy started to roll over again and then stopped. He slowly rolled back over and gave them a long look.

Gabe gave him his whitest, cheesiest smile. “Something wrong?”

Patrick looked at Matt and arched an eyebrow. 

Matt felt the heat creep up his face again. Shit.

“Oh, I see. And you did not even bother to invite me?” Patrick asked. 

“ _No,_ ” Matt said. “I mean—we weren’t—I didn’t—we didn’t do _anything,_ ” he insisted. “Anyway, what the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Me!?” Patrick sounded offended. “I was sleeping! I was minding my own business; you are the one being the team slut.” But his dimple was showing, trying to hide an impish smile, and it was hard to stay really angry at him when he looked like that. Not that Matt wouldn’t try.

“You told him—you—” Matt broke off and cleared his throat. “You . . . you’re a _dick,_ you know that?” It was a pretty weak response, considering, but really, what the hell do you say when your boyfriend calls up the guy you find hot and asks for a threesome and—and this is the important part—it’s kind of something you always wanted to do but never had the guts to bring up? The twinkle in Patty’s eye said he knew it, too. He always seemed to be one step ahead of Matt.

Patrick laughed. “Yeah, I been called worse. You want the big payoff, you take the risk to make someone mad at you. Anyway, you like it.”

“That’s _beside the point,_ ” Matt snarled. 

Patrick blinked. “What is the point?”

“The point is, you went and tried to _pimp me out,_ you freak!” Matt stubbornly refused to look at Gabe, but he could feel the man looking at Patrick for direction. 

Patrick ignored this, which weirdly made Matt feel a little bit better. At least he was still the top priority. The man sat up and rested an arm against the headboard. He gave Matty a long, considering look. “What is it you are really mad about?” he asked with his usual perceptiveness. 

Matt let out a long, defeated breath. “Nothing.”

Patrick leaned over and kissed his forehead, his cheek, his mouth. “Tell me,” he ordered. 

“I don’t want you to like him,” Matt mumbled, feeling sulky. Well, why _shouldn’t_ he act like an immature brat every once in a while? Patrick still did sometimes, and he was a lot older than Matty. 

“Huh?”

“I’m fucking _jealous,_ okay? I don’t want my—partner, or whatever you want to call it—looking at other guys. I don’t want to—to share you.” Gabe let go and sat back on his haunches, and Matt was humiliated. He didn’t want the guy’s _pity._

“So what?” Patrick replied. No pity there. “I don’t want him, I want you. You don’t gotta share. I don’t want to make out with _Gabe._ I just want to watch him fucking _you._ Now _that_ would be hot.”

Matt laughed a little in disbelief. “So . . . you don’t want to fuck Gabe, you just want to watch _me_ fuck Gabe. Right, that makes everything better.”

“I’m sorry if I misunderstand something,” Patrick said earnestly. “But I would like to fuck you with Gabe. I want for me and Gabe to fuck you, together. You think Gabe is hot and I think this would be a treat for you. I did not mean to play up your insecurity. I just thought it might be fun for you, to be at the center of attention. I just want to spoil my boy.” He tried to look innocent and failed completely. Patrick Roy had been born with too much mischief in him to ever pull off innocent.

Matt stared at him. Put it like that, it sounded really fucking steaming hot. Being the center of attention sounded a lot better than the idea of Patrick with Gabe. Plus, Patrick was the only guy he’d ever been with, and even though he was the only guy Matt wanted, he couldn’t deny that he’d had fantasies; he’d at least wondered what it would be like. The thought of both Patrick _and_ Gabe wanting him made his heart race. He swallowed and glanced at Gabe, then back to Patrick. “Really?”

“Definitely.”

Matt glanced shyly at Gabe. “And . . . uh, you’re cool with that?”

Gabe laughed. “Yeah, you little headcase. I’m cool with that. Or I wouldn’t have climbed into your bed with you and pinned you to it. I mean, I thought that was a pretty clear sign of interest, but if you need it spelled out . . .” He leaned over and took Matt’s wrists again; this time, Matt relaxed. Gabe rubbed his nose against Matt’s. “You like that?” 

“Could be worse,” was as much as Matt was willing to admit.

Gabe’s eyebrows rose. “Oh, really? Well, I guess I’ll just have to prove why my genes really _are_ superior—by taking them off.” 

“Can we not do puns in bed?” Matty suggested, pained. 

Gabe kissed him on the tip of the nose and grinned as Matt ducked his head. “Oh, yeah,” Gabe said, looking entirely too self-satisfied. “Damn, you make me want to do dirty things to you when you get all flustered like that.”

“Bite me,” Matt said gruffly.

Gabe kissed him, quite roughly and unexpectedly and with a lot of tongue. Matt groaned softly. As good as it felt, it was so weird and embarrassing to be making out with someone right in front of Patrick, knowing Patrick was watching. When Gabe pulled away to give him an encouraging grin, Matt couldn’t help but sneak a look at Patrick to see his reaction.

Oh, wow. The man looked so intent, so _hungry_. Holy crap. Matt laughed, feeling giddy. If he’d had to watch Patrick make out with another guy, he’d have been livid. Instead, the man looked downright animalistic with lust. And if he wanted it and Matty wanted it, why not? “Okay,” he breathed. “I guess we’re doing this.”

Patrick looked at him. “You are sure?” His tone was casual, but he was very still and tense, like a cat waiting to pounce.

“Yeah. Let’s do this.” 

Gabe laughed and kissed him again. “You like that?” he growled. He kissed Matty’s neck and ear. “I know you do.”

“Even if I did, I wouldn’t admit it,” Matt told him dryly. “Your head gets any bigger and it’s gonna explode.”

Gabe snickered. “Maybe it _will._ You better hope, baby.”

“Oh, for—less talking, more tongue,” Matt told him.

Gabe looked delighted. “Okay with me,” he said. He kissed Matt again, letting go of his wrists. This allowed Matt to wrap his arms around his shoulders and yank him down, forcing the body contact he was craving so badly. He liked the noise this drew from Gabe—a huff of unexpected pleasure.

Matt gave in and just enjoyed it for awhile—the weight of Gabe’s warm, athletic body pressing against his, the feel of Gabe’s broad shoulders under his hands, the soft sounds Gabe made as he began to rut against Matt. 

Gabe pulled away to give him a lazy smile before leaning in to nuzzle Matt’s neck. Matt couldn’t hold back a throaty little moan as Gabe’s scruff burred, not altogether unpleasantly, against his skin. There was something that was a real turn on about that reminder of masculinity. “You like that?” Gabe murmured in his ear. 

Matt’s cock sure did; it was tenting his pajamas. “Yeah,” he huffed. He felt Gabe’s hand slip up beneath his shirt, skimming his stomach, and his breath quickened. Gabe pulled up his t-shirt, then bent to kiss Matt’s stomach, nuzzling there, making Matt laugh quietly at the ticklishness of it. Gabe began to swipe his tongue over Matt’s abdomen, stopping to press a kiss at the indent where his hip met his thigh. 

Matt had to squirm at that. “Don’t,” he begged. It was way too ticklish. 

Gabe gave him a smile and wink. “Sorry.” He turned his attention to less sensitive spots, moving down, which only made Matt squirm more. He was so horny he couldn’t even stay still; his hips were moving entirely of their own accord. 

He gave Patrick a beseeching look and the man laughed. “What’s the matter?”

“Too much,” he mumbled. “Not enough. And too much.”

Patrick ruffled his hair. “You need to learn some patience.” Matt reached up to touch him, curling his hand around the back of the man’s neck to pull him down. Patrick obliged, giving him a long, deep kiss. Matty used one hand to hold the man’s head in place, never wanting him to stop. In response, Patrick stroked Matt’s cheek with a thumb, a gentle, reassuring little touch that said he was there to give Matt whatever he needed. Gabe was still mouthing kisses against his stomach, his hands roaming over Matt’s body. Matt was almost overwhelmed with the sensation of being kissed and caressed in so many places at once.

Gabe huffed a mischievous laugh against Matt’s skin, then rubbed his chin ever so lightly across one of Matty’s nipples. The scratchy sensation made Matt shiver. His whole body felt tense and tingly as Gabe swiped a tongue over his nipple. 

He moaned into Patrick’s mouth, then felt Gabe tugging at his shorts. He lifted his hips to give him some help and felt the cool air—now quite agreeable—against his hot body. Gabe began to fondle him, stroking his cock while still kissing his abdomen. Then he took Matt’s cock into his mouth and Matty almost came off the bed. Gabe had to hold his hips to pin him down. 

Matty begged wordless little noises around Patrick’s tongue, not knowing if he wanted more or, for that matter, if he could stand more. Patrick pulled away. “Oh, yeah. That is what I wanted,” he said. Matt just looked up at him, not understanding. “There is nothing better to me than to watch you like this, when you want it with everything you got.”

“Oh,” Matt breathed. “I really, really want it with everything I’ve got,” he panted. He felt ridiculously, incredibly, wonderfully exposed, laying there with Gabe Landeskog blowing him and Patrick watching them like a smug, benevolent god. 

Patrick reached out to stroke his chest. “You like that, eh, Dutchy? This is just what my boy need to take the edge off.”

Matt agreed, sort of. He was fairly sure he nodded, but he was well beyond words at this point, feeling Gabe’s hot tongue running up the underside of his cock. He reached down and ran his fingers through that perfect hair, pleased at having a chance to mess it up.

“I think it’s time for some lube and stuff,” Gabe said, pulling away—and smoothing his hair, much to Matt’s amusement. 

“I got that.” Patrick always had everything ready.

“How do we wanna do this?”

“Edge of the bed,” Patrick instructed.

Gabe pulled Matty around by his legs. Matt was amazed and amused by how hot it was, hearing them discuss what to do with him without even asking. Patrick got out the lube and condoms out and handed it to Landy with a nod. Matt smiled up at Roy, asking silently for more, and Patrick obliged by positioning himself above Matt’s head. He took his hands, holding him in place. Matt was so hard it ached. He gave a breathless little laugh and Gabe grinned. “Boy, you can tell what _he’s_ into,” he commented. 

Gabe slipped a slick finger deep inside him, and Matt wondered briefly if he’d done this before. “You know, he’d be cuter with no clothes,” Gabe commented, and Patrick pulled his shirt off over his head before pinning him again. Gabe’s eyes twinkled. “That gluten-free diet good? Cause damn, look at that body.”

“That’s not fair,” Matt complained. “You’re both dressed.” Gabe was wearing sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt; he wasn’t exactly alluring. Patrick was just wearing boxers and a fleece pajama top, but Matt decided he looked sexy anyway, if only out of stubborn loyalty.

“In case you didn’t notice, it’s kinda chilly in here, even for me,” Gabe told him. “I’m not getting naked unless and until I have to.” His eyes raked over Matt’s body. “Besides, I think Patrick and I both enjoy the view we already have. Ahhhh, there’s that blush again. Gotta love it.”

Matt scowled at him. He tried to tell himself it was really was unfair, being stretched out, totally nude, with two guys hovering over him like—oh, who was he kidding? He always had loved having all eyes on him. Gabe shimmied his own sweats down. Matt still tried hard to act be put out. After all, he wasn’t getting any eye candy. 

“You are cute when you pout, as well,” Patrick commented, bending to kiss the lower lip still jutting out. 

Matt couldn’t even pretend to sulk after that. He kissed Patrick back, giving him a contented grin. “Touch me more,” he said plaintively. 

Patrick looked a little surprised, but switched both wrists to one hand so he could stroke his chest and pet his warm face. “That’s my good boy.”

Gabe positioned himself, looking entirely too smug. “Ready or not,” he murmured, winking. Matt bit back a cry as Gabe breached him; the cheap flowered wallpaper and even cheaper plaster of the walls was about all there was between them and the guys next door. Matty shut his eyes as Gabe began to fuck him. He tried to remember who had the room next door, but he was drawing a blank. Being fucked made it really hard to think. 

Patrick stroked his warm face. “That’s it, baby, you take it just like that.”

“Oh, wow, he feels good,” Gabe murmured. “So tight.”

“Yeah, he’s got a good ass, I give him that,” Patrick said with absurd pride, like he’d had something to do with it. 

Matt made a small noise of protest; he didn’t want to be talked over. He wanted to be talked to. He wanted all attention on him. He writhed, trying to figure out exactly what he wanted and how to ask for it. Gabe fucked him very slowly; too slowly for Matt’s taste. “Patrick,” he murmured. 

“What does my boy want?” Patrick moved, cupping his face.

Matt’s prick throbbed—just from that, from the attention. “Don’t stop touching me,” he murmured.

“Greedy,” Patrick rebuked with a huff of laughter. His smile turned warm as Matt looked up at him with a little frown. “But he’s a good boy.” He carded his hands through Matt’s curls indulgently. “Yes,” he growled. “You are a very sweet boy.” 

Matty sighed contentedly, eyes lightly shut as he reveled in Patrick’s touch, in Gabe’s long, smooth thrusts. Patrick caressed him, lightly petting his face, his neck, his hair. Matt couldn’t stop making soft little noises, little moans of pleasure. 

“Yeah, he is good,” Gabe grunted. He lifted one of Matt’s legs over his shoulder. “Flexible, too,” he added with a grin. “You like that, Dutchy?”

“Yeah,” Matt panted. 

Gabe leaned over, looking into his eyes. “You really are hot,” he breathed. “How come I didn’t notice that before?”

Matt flipped him a crooked smile. “Too busy admiring your own flow in the mirror?” he teased. 

Gabe laughed and kissed him, then kissed him again, and again. “So fucking cute,” he mumbled against Matt’s lips. 

Matt kissed him back eagerly.

“I like that a lot,” Patrick commented. “Here, I’m gonna let you go so I can sit back and have a better view.”

Matt flushed at the idea of sex as a performance, and Gabe laughed again. “What are you so damn shy about, anyway?”

“It’s not like I have any control over it. It’s just an automatic reaction,” Matty mumbled. He couldn’t have stopped blushing if he wanted to. Anyway, it made as much sense to ask why Gabe _wasn’t_ blushing.

“Either way, I like making you blush, so it works for me,” Gabe said cheerfully. “I can’t lie, it really kind of fucking gets me off. Besides, at least one of us isn’t too chilly to flush like that.”

“Less chatting, more kissing,” Patrick ordered. He settled back against the headboard with his arms crossed behind his head. Matt rolled his eyes. He felt like this was practice, like Patrick would be taking mental notes and going over his positioning later. “Don’t be mouthy,” Patrick warned, catching his look. 

“No, sir,” Matty replied, smiling. 

“I want to see a real kiss,” Patrick said, watching them pensively. “Come on, show me a real kiss, lots of tongue.”

Now even Gabe blushed a little, unused to being part of the show instead of the audience. Matt enjoyed watching the tables being turned. He reached up and tugged Gabe down into a rough kiss. 

“Nah, do it more slowly than that,” Patrick suggested. “Take your time. We are not in a hurry,” he chided. “So do it right.”

Matt held back a giddy laugh; yup, coach all over, giving pointers. All the same, he obediently tried to slow things down. 

“That’s nice, Dutchy,” Patrick sighed. “Good boy. You look so good like that.”

If he had a tail, it’d be wagging. Gabe wasn’t being praised. He stroked Gabe’s face, deepening the kiss, feeling Gabe’s tongue toy with his own. Gabe pulled away just a little, their tongue tips flicking against each other in the gap between their mouths where Patrick could see. 

“Yeah, that’s just right,” Patrick sighed. “Dutchy is good, isn’t he?”

Gabe met Matt’s eyes. “Yeah, he’s good,” he agreed breathlessly. He leaned down to kiss him again, fucking him slowly. There was something crazy intimate about it now, and Matt had to shiver. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this exposed, this vulnerable, with Patrick sitting there, watching closely, cool and impassive. 

“Mmm, you like that?” Patrick asked him with a languid smile. “Here, Gabe, kiss his throat. He always like that.” Matt tilted his head back, docile. “Yeah, that’s right, _mon Coeur_ , my sweetheart.” Matt enjoyed this, Patrick lazily telling them what to do, like a puppeteer who didn’t need strings. “You just keep giving Gabe those nice kisses.” Patrick was rubbing himself through his boxers now, and it felt like every stroke only made _Matt’s_ prick harder.

Gabe leaned in to kiss him, glancing up at Patrick for approval. Matt didn’t see Patrick’s reaction, but Gabe shifted his weight and began to fuck Matt harder, making him bite his lip. He watched Gabe watching Patrick; even with Patrick out of his line of sight Matt could tell what he was doing by the way Gabe moved, the way he responded, like Patrick was steering him, using him to fuck Matt. 

“Oh, _God_ ,” Matt sighed. He reached down to touch himself, warmth building in his stomach as he fondled himself. “Want you,” he huffed. “Want you both.”

“Yeah? You want us both together?” Patrick leaned over and smiled at him coolly.

“Er, or one at a time,” Matt replied, a little alarmed. 

Gabe laughed. He pulled out at Patrick’s nod. 

“Let’s get him on his belly,” Patrick said. They lifted his weak body, manhandling him. Matt didn’t move to assist; he kind of liked being helpless, making them do all the work. Patrick slipped at one point and elbowed Gabe, who ducked away. 

“Hey, be careful. Not in the money maker,” Gabe protested.

Patrick arched a brow. “Eh? Exactly which bit of you is the money maker?”

Gabe chuckled. “Coach Sass gets the point on that one; I don’t have a comeback ready.” 

“Eh, you got to let the old man win sometimes.” Patrick stroked Matt’s hair and gave him a wink.

Matty ignored all of this. They shifted him back up onto the bed and stuffed a pillow under his stomach. The sheets were nice and cool and, as a bonus, the pillow provided friction against his needy prick. “Take him,” Patrick ordered, and Gabe took Matt by the hips, lifting him just a little, plunging down into his ready body.

Matt cried out softly. Gabe was hitting him in all the right spots. “Fuck, yes. Oh, fuck.” Gabe held his hips, thrusting into him. It occurred to Matt that tonight was the first time he’d ever had anyone except Patrick inside of him. He looked up at the man. 

He must have looked imploring, because Patrick held up a hand to rein Gabe to a halt. “You are all right?”

Matty let out a shaky little laugh. “Yeah. No, yeah, I’m fine. I’m just . . .” He shook his head helplessly, curls sticking damply to his forehead. The room no longer seemed even a little chilly. The covers were all scrunched to one side now, the sheets damp with sweat. 

Patrick raised his eyebrows. “You need me, mon tresor?” he asked. “Is that the problem?” 

Matt nodded a little. 

“You always need my attention,” Patrick said with rather content sigh. “Need so much attention. Maybe we should invite Gabe over more often, eh? Maybe we ask the whole team over for you, let them take turns, you like that?” he growled.

Matty moaned weakly at the imagery. God, he was so fucking horny. He pushed back against Gabe, urging him to fuck him harder. “More.”

Patrick laughed. “Yeah, I know you would like the thought of that.” He ran a thumb over Matt’s bottom lip. “How you like it best, you think? Them taking turns, or just everyone at once? Cocks rubbing all over you, eh? Inside you, against your belly, in your mouth . . .”

Distantly, Matty heard Gabe groan at this idea. He was speeding up, now, losing control, hips moving with little jerks. He shifted his weight, throwing one leg over Matty’s so he could hump him more deeply.

“Please,” Matt gasped. He was so close.

Patrick favored him with a smile and tugged down his boxers. “Okay, I give you what you want, then.” He crawled forward a little, kneeling in front of Matty, and urged him to open his mouth. Matt opened his mouth eagerly, letting Patrick guide his prick past his lips. 

Matt huffed a sigh; he had never had the chance to do this, being fucked at either end. He sucked Patrick enthusiastically, feeling the man pat his head, groaning. 

“Oh, you are always good at this,” Patrick said. 

“Shit, that’s really hot,” Gabe croaked. 

Matt hummed, drawing a taut little noise from Patrick, a warning of how close he was. Matty looked up at him, up past the man’s pale stomach to meet those dynamic blue eyes. 

Patrick grunted something in French. “You are almost too good, my little pet,” he said. He reached down, touching Matty’s chin.

Matt moaned as Patrick fucked his mouth. He could feel both of Gabe’s hands, warm and callused, clutching his hips. 

“Oh, my god,” Gabe grunted. “He’s so good. _So_ good. Holy god.” He sounded winded. “Damn, Dutchy. You are _really fucking hot._ ”

Matt shut his eyes. Gabe was hitting him exactly right while Patrick stroked his hair. He felt so fucking good he could barely stand it. He reached down to touch himself and looked up at Patrick. 

“You are close, eh, my pet? You are so good this way, so perfect. You find a way to be this good on the ice, we win the cup for sure.” Matt squeezed his eyes shut contentedly at that. “You like that? You win me the cup, I let the whole team take a turn on you, Matty, how’s that? You want that, _mon chatton?_ ”

Matt felt simultaneously dirty and thrilled by the idea. He looked up at Patrick, sucking him, swirling his tongue around the head of the man’s cock.

Patrick groaned. He brushed the back of his cool hand against Matty’s warm face. “I cannot help myself when you give me that look,” he grunted. “Flutter your eyes like that—too much.” Elated, Matt shut his eyes just as Patrick pulled out, his semen hot and wet against Matt’s cheek. “That’s right, mon tresor. My elite enculé.” Patrick chuckled a little, cleaning Matty’s face with a Kleenex. He nodded to Gabe. “How do you want to finish with him?”

Gabe paused and pulled out. “On his back. I like to watch him blush; that’s the best part.”

Matt snorted, but obligingly rolled over on his back at Patrick’s nod.

Gabe beamed at him. “Ready there, cutie?”

For once, Matt smiled back. He was enjoying this all too much to be bothered by Gabe’s teasing. “Uh-huh.” 

Gabe began to fuck him again, leaning down to kiss him. “You are way hotter than I expected, Dutchy,” he panted. He nuzzled Matt’s neck, sucking his ear.

The pace was becoming brutal, and Matty ate it up. He clung to Gabe’s shoulders for dear life. “Oh, god,” he mumbled. “Feels so good, Gabe.” Gabe looked really pleased to hear that, which made Matt laugh a little. “Guess even the hottest guys need an ego boost every now and then, huh?”

“Oh, so you _do_ think I’m one of the hottest guys, eh?” Gabe replied, now looking smug. 

Matt shut him up by grabbing the back of his head and pulling him down into a slick kiss. Gabe moaned into his mouth. He began to fuck Matt harder, but Matt refused to let him break the kiss, teasingly flicking the tip of his tongue against Gabe’s. 

Gabe whimpered and went still for a moment. When he pulled away, he was as flushed as Matt had ever been. 

Matt smiled broadly. “Like that, did you?”

“You don’t have to be quite so proud of yourself,” Gabe replied, but he was smiling sheepishly, pink with afterglow.

“Now we can make Dutchy feel good,” Patrick put in. “He has sure earned it.”

“I’m game.” Gabe looked to Roy. “How?”

The next thing Matt knew, he was propped up against a heap of pillows, losing his mind as both Gabe and Patrick took turns sucking his prick, tongues fluttering against his skin.

Head lolling, Matt noticed that no one had closed the chintzy drapes. It didn’t matter; a curtain of snow was falling thick and fast, yellow in the streetlight. Funny, to see undeniable proof of the cold, when Matt felt nothing but heat roaring through his body, roaring through his face. He blinked a little and imagined each snowflake fluttering against the window only to hiss away into steam.

Then Patrick took his whole cock into his mouth and Matt groaned at the hot, wet slickness. Then he felt Gabe’s mouth, sucking his balls, and Matt couldn’t even take it anymore. The heat pooling in his stomach built up and his cock throbbed as he came in Patrick’s mouth as Matty cried out. He balled his fists in the sweaty sheets.

Closing his eyes, clenching his teeth, Matt rode out the orgasm. When he finally opened his eyes again both Patrick and Gabe were sitting there, looking down at him rather smugly. “Not bad, huh?” Gabe said. 

“Gold medal for cocksucking,” Matt replied just as smugly, and Gabe laughed. 

Patrick was busy cleaning Matt up. “You are both worth a gold medal, I think,” he said. Matt beamed at him. 

“You know what? It’s kind of hot in here,” Gabe noted, and finally took off his shirt. 

“It is kind of warm.” Matt frowned, but then smiled. “Hey, you know what? I think the heat’s finally fixed.”

“Oooooh, open the window. I’m dying,” Patrick said. 

Snorting, Gabe did, then flopped out on his own bed. 

Matt looked at him for a long time. “You know, you could sleep over here with us,” he said. “We could budge up and share.”

Gabe gave him that million dollar grin. “There is no way that would work. Thanks for the offer, but that bed ain’t big enough for the both of us. I’m good.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Matt admitted. It had been kind of a squeeze. 

Patrick put an arm around him and Matt sighed. He was warm and comfortable and very, very content. He looked up at Patrick in the darkness and reached out to touch him, fingers tracing the man’s jaw. 

“You are still my favorite boy,” Patrick told him with a wink. “And I am still just yours.”

Matt laughed. “Yeah. I never doubted it.” He gave Patrick a kiss. “Next time we do this, we need to plan ahead and get a bigger bed.”

Patrick raised his eyebrows. “Oh? Not feeling so jealous of Gabe anymore, eh?”

Matt shrugged. He rolled over so Patrick could spoon him in the toasty bed, snuggling close while the cold snow beat against the windows. Matt met Gabe’s eyes and gave him a wink. “I think I’m warming up to him,” he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I only have one more square before I make bingo. That square is "future fic" and I'm drawing a blank. : / Any ideas?


End file.
